Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology is attracting considerable attention in the display industry. The technology enables the production of thin, light-emitting displays that can handle moving pictures. OLED displays could one day take the place of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in many of the situations that require flat-panel displays. OLEDs are not well suited for forming large area displays due to power requirements. In particular, the contribution from the metal or other wiring to the total dissipated power increases significantly as the size of the display (passive-matrix display) is increased. The wiring problem can be overcome by using active-matrix displays, however they require a polysilicon substrate for the drive circuitry, which makes them mechanically rigid and not suitable for applications where flexibility and easy handle are required. In addition, large OLEDs are needed for large displays, which require more driving power and present much shorter lifetime.